Filth in the Beauty
by Ellenor-san
Summary: Both of Tala's parents have been murdered. He has an offer to stay in an orphanage. But instead, he has been bought by Boris. [Rape, yaoi, lemon, language]


**Filth In The Beauty**

**Summary: **Both of Tala's parents have been murdered. He has an offer to stay in an orphanage. But instead, he has been bought by Boris.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Lemon. Rape. Language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

**Pairings: **Not sure.

**Author's Note: **Here's another story DONT WORRY! I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER ONES :) Tala is 5 years old, Ian is 3, Bryan is 7 and Spencer is 9.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Prologue**

It was dark. The rain heavily poured onto the village and lighting violently flashed through out the skies. Each time the sky would flash brightly, those red daggers come closer and closer. A nightmare it was to see those eyes.

The wolf reached out to his parents, screaming at the top of his lungs with fear. The rapid fire spread through out the wooden house. The beast who owns the red daggers laughed evily, sending more of his henchmen to increase the flaming heat. Tala's parents cried for their only son. His mother craddled the wolf in her wounded arms. Tears from all eyes flowed onto each others cheeks. She couldn't stand the heat, she was going to collapse. They were trapped. The woman roughly kissed her child, trying to sweep away the concerns. The sense of fear and loss of hope shook through her. Her son meant everything to her and her lover. They did not want to lose what they deeply cherished. Young Tala held his mother's moist palms as they carefully walked out together. They were in need of fresh air. Once they escaped the firey hell, their eyes widened to the sight of horror.

The monster held a gun to the man's head, grinning. The man pleaded for his life.

"Please! Don't take me yet, please!" The stranger began to beg like a slave; he held onto the beast's left leg, nagging. Boris found this annoying. He kicked the man in the jaw, inorder for him to get away. When the man slipped away from the monster's leg, the beast released the first shot. Tala and his mother watch in pain. The tears began to pour down once again. Twice. The woman's heart raced. Her love was going to die. Three times. She lost it. She released her grip on her little one, running towards her elder lover. The anger within her... The rage could not be bottled up any longer.

"Nicholas, no!"

Weakly, Nicholas looked at his wife. His entire body was dead, he had no energy left. The woman wrapped her arms around Nicholas once she reached him. Instantly, her emotions got the best of her. Nick laughed quietly, holding his lover deadly in his arms. He placed his head on her shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of her golden locks for the very last time.

"I love you too, Crystal" He whispered into her ear, gently. Slowly, they were about to share their last kiss. But the monster got them first. The beast imbedded a long sword through the male which quickly escaped the woman from the other side. Tala's heart shattered. He was left standing, alone, eyes widened. He was the last Valkov left. Tala let out a piercing scream. His parents were gone and they were never coming back.

The scream tickled Boris' ears. His red daggers moved onto the boy. A grin was played upon the elder's face. It grew as his eyes scanned the little one from head to toe.

_A great toy he would make._

Boris gave a sign to his men, telling him to grab hold of the boy. Tala looked up at the four men coming towards him. The wolf soon felt a cold hand on his arm. He was caught. Tala faught the man, yelling and biting away. Boris motioned the men to bring the kid onto the copter. One of Boris' men carried the wolf's dead parents onto the chopper as well. Tala shivered when he saw his perished loved ones. Their eyes lifeless. Stains of blood were scattered all over their flesh and clothes.

Tala felt an urge to run to his parents, hold their bodies in his arms. A pair of cold hands made him freeze. Slowly, they went up and down his sides, fiddling with every crack and curve of the young one's body. A deep chill was sent down his spine when the hands moved closer to his jewels. The monster placed his poisoned lips on the childs ear. Boris laughed evily, causing the wolf to shake with fear. The beast slipped his moist tonque into the little one's ear, nipping as well. The wolf needed to get away.

The boy's eyes shut tight as the hands went within Tala's barrier. The young one's trousers deliberatly were brought to his ankles as the elder undid his clothing. Tala's heart raced. The monster smirked evily, running his cold palms up and down Tala's clean flesh. Boris cradled him deeper, toying with the little one's neck. Tala's barrier was getting weaker, he could not stop this sick man.

Boris went lower again, removing what was left of the child's clothing. Tala's pride was revealed. The little one was forced to lay on the ground, he did was he was told. Tala instantly gave up once he saw the elder remove what he had on. Tears began to form behind the young one's sappire orbs. The waterworks increased when pressure was applied to the boy. The new weight ontop of him made breathing difficult.

The beast started again at the neck, kissing and sucking as he toyed with the boys lower body. Tala tried to think of happy times but he was cut short when the monster released the first jolt which caught the boy by surprise. The young one's fist balled as the pain kept coming. He could feel the monster rapidly being pressed against him. Tala looked away, keeping an eye on his parents. Tala desperatly reached out to them.

"Mommy.. Daddy..."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**TBC.**

Okay well. There's the prologue! I hope you all like it :) I wont do another update for a while since I have many stories to update. But if you all review, I might consider.


End file.
